dotescraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Farcri Crowfeather
Farcri Crowfeather is an NPC who serves as both a quest giver and a job unique to herself: A familiar vendor. Bio Born and raised in a quiet home with no one but her loving parents, Farcri lived a good life as a child. She was a good soul in a healthy body, pampered by her parents yet disciplined enough to know her limits. Telling her parents she wanted to be an adventurer, she packed her bags eagerly and trained herself to living on her own in the wilderness. At first, her parents were disapproving, not wanting to let their only precious daughter out in the dangerous open. But after proving to them that she could take care of herself (along with days of crying and pleading), she was finally allowed to step forth and live in the wild. Though, before she ultimately left, her mother gave her a necklace bedecked with jewels, with its largest one in the shape of a cabochon, gleaming in a diamond blue shine, and faint inscriptions surrounding the whole of the necklace. She hugged her mother one last time and thanked her for the souvenir, and went on her way. ...It was years since she last saw her parents. She misses them from time to time, but she has gotten so far now that, she doesn't even know the way back home anymore. So she decided to keep moving forward instead of retracing her steps. Each step she took is a step closer to uncharted lands, untouched mountains, undiscovered caves holding treasures. And of course, for every treasure, there is a guardian ready to protect it. She stumbled across a huge cave. She noticed a dim red light deep inside it. Gathering enough courage, she took out her stone sword and stepped inside. After what seemed to be an hour of trekking, she heard loud clacking. Like wooden chimes rattling. Then what she saw after turning around a corner gave her a big surprise. And a spear through the shoulder. It was a skeleton, garbed in brown, its ivory-white skeletal hands gripping the wooden spear tipped with a stone head. She screamed in pain. Her noise alerted the rest of the skeleton's brethren. Pinned to a wall, she was helpless. Each time she tried to swing her sword, the skeleton would push its weapon deeper into her, which made her cringe. After a few agonizing minutes have passed, a huge, hulking figure looms in. Its hand ablaze with a blood-red fire. It raised its other, which is holding a gigantic sword, with a blade thicker than her own body. Farcri saw her end. She accepted her fate. She bowed her head and softly shed tears as she can feel her life slipping away... or so she thought. After sitting in a deathly silence, she heard no more clacking noises. No more eerie "breathing". In fact, she couldn't feel anything other than something pressing against the soles of her feet. At first, she thought she has finally died, and she is walking in the afterlife. But after opening tear-filled eyes, she witnessed that she was still in the cave -- albeit skeleton-less. It was completely empty. She subconsciously placed her hand on her chest, and she realized there is no spear penetrating her flesh and bone. She was unharmed. Wide-eyed, she looked around, dumbfounded. Walking out of the cave, she felt something behind her, as if following her. In panic, she sprinted off, in fear of seeing another skeleton holding maybe a scythe or a deadlier weapon. She eventually stopped and panted, yet she still felt something following her. Turning around, she did see a skeleton... but a miniature one. It was wearing a tiny crown, its bones cloaked in a bright red cloth, and in its right hand, a giant (in comparison to its body) sword that looked very familiar. And, it was smiling. Sure, it lacked skin and flesh, but she could tell it was smiling. She crooked her head in question. "What are you...?", she asked the tiny skeleton in a hushed, still wary tone of voice. In the best commanding tone a dwarf can say, "I am yours.", the skeleton replied.